


Ficulnean

by Jaunty



Series: Requests [16]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, God; I hope I managed to tag the bigger stuff, Incest, M/M, Molestation, No penetration, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Parent/Child Incest, Past Sexual Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Sleep Groping, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaunty/pseuds/Jaunty
Summary: ficulnean (adj.) - of fig-tree wood; worthless-----------It brought back that twisting feeling in him but instead of having to be of nausea, it’s out of pure spite . Elizabeth had been more than a nuisance lately; the attention and doting from their father made her overconfident. If anything, she’s taken up more from him than she did with her late mother and that, truthfully, worried the teen.He didn’t want the sweet young girl to become a distortion of herself. To become something like... him . Alas, how she managed to pierce his mind and take apart bits of it until there is nothing left but a haunted wasteland. She needed to acknowledge the fact that their dear father isn’t who he parade himself to be. Michael wanted to shake her to bring some sense into her.-----------Every human child is vengeful at some point if not educated otherwise.
Relationships: Michael Afton/Elizabeth Afton, Michael Afton/William Afton | Dave Miller
Series: Requests [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1232909
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Ficulnean

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous requester who wanted this piece! This is definitely one of my more darker fics, in terms of themes, so PLEASE HEED THE DAMN WARNINGS. This is the only roadblock after the warnings in the tags and if you still read on and is disturbed by it, godspeed to you.
> 
> Perhaps the lack of a beta is why I have a headache. Google Docs shall be my medicine!

What he’s currently feeling couldn’t possibly be described with words alone. Nothing he could believe would seem right to the common person.

No matter how many times they popped up in mind, he could never ignore them. If he did, they are to exist as a buried itch that never disappears no matter how hard he scratches. 

Sometimes, he even forgets that there isn’t such a thing  **_(_ ** _ or perhaps there was, but Michael never considered himself to be insightful  _ **_)_ ** . They are running out of bandages and Michael didn’t have it in him to explain himself.

How could he? Just the very thought of it is enough to bring up a foul taste that it makes him want to throw up. Bile rose, but he didn’t allow it to come out. He had to perfect his mask whenever he’s here having  **_fun_ ** with his family. The laughter coming from his siblings brought him out of his thoughts  **_(_ ** _ thank God for that…  _ **_)_ ** , blue eyes blinking once as he watched Elizabeth running around with her favorite stuffed toy. 

Their younger brother seemed to be at ease, for once. Without the wrathful, cruel mischief from his older brother, the little boy is carefree to play to his heart’s content -- it just...never felt  _ right _ to Michael. He’s unable to explain it, honestly. Watching his younger siblings play about without a care of the world…

...And the way his father is to be watching  **_him_ ** .

_ “F-Father! This is… I don’t know about this.”  _

_ “Shhh. Let your father show you something special, Michael. I won’t get mad if you simply  _ **_listen_ ** _.  _

_ Wouldn’t you want to set an example for your siblings?”  _

A chill went down his spine, neither helped or hindered by today’s breeze, when he’s to remember a few nights ago. That bile threatened with fervor, and the knot in his stomach started to become rather painful that he wouldn’t be surprised if he ended up vomiting all over the lush green grass. 

Suddenly, his vision became blurry. He couldn’t determine if it had been because of tears or something worse. He felt so ill; oh, so ill that he’s sure that --

“Michael?” 

His father’s voice brought his head up, his gaze landing on a near perfect visage of himself. Michael’s breath is caught before he’s to turn his head, clearing his throat then swallowing down the bitter taste. “I’m fine, Father,” he replied as he focused on a random spot of the picnic table they are sitting at. Their lunch had been eaten, and they were to dispose of the trash when it came time to leave. 

Michael wished it could be right fucking now.

William, however, isn’t in any rush. In fact, he had the  **decency** to appear concerned. His fingers twitched as though he’s uncertain whether to reach up to touch his son or not; is he coming down with a fever?

“You don’t sound like it.” Oh, how Michael wanted to turn the bitter flavor into words that’s to surely poison the elder. Anything to have those eyes away from him. Michael didn’t like the way they focused entirely on him; it’s as if nothing within the world is of greater importance than his very son. It sounds touching to most but to Michael, it’s horrendous.

He idly picked at the end of his sleeve, wondering when it’s to be a good time to unwrap the bandages -- the scratches he inflicted upon himself aren’t severe. Not even enough to cause an infection of some sorts  **_(_ ** _ not that he would want to in the first place. That is to garner the attention of the person he currently loathed  _ **_)_ ** . Michael wouldn’t expect his father to be naive or not at all assuming as to why his son is misbehaving, but he didn’t believe that he has a clear idea of what was happening…

He hoped not. The thought of that made the itches that much prominent, Michael  **struggling** to refrain from scratching. 

“Did you help Elizabeth?” 

The sudden question brought the teen out of his thoughts, raising a brow up at him. At the confused silence, William only smiled. “Her schoolwork, Michael. She was having trouble with it earlier, but I was too busy to help. She told me that you’ll help her?” 

Of course. Yes. That, Michael remembers not too fondly. All she’d do is parade right into his room, almost unannounced if it weren’t for her grating call of his name. She asked -- no,  **_demanded_ ** that Michael is to help her and if not, she’s to run to daddy dearest to like the little tattletale that she is. She never realized just how crossed her older brother looked when she left his room -- as quick as Elizabeth appeared, she would vanish right before his eyes. Michael wanted to call out to her. To ask why she would possibly believe that he would have the free time to help her with something so trivial. 

Only there hadn’t been any words. 

That day had been right after William had visited his son for their...usual meetings. Their conversations took a sharp turn so quickly that Michael wouldn’t know what was happening until he’s…

_...writhing and struggling to get the older man off of him. No matter how many times Michael would beg him to stop, to buck him off when he felt a hardened length pressing against his thigh, the night would continue on like he hadn't protested whatsoever. There are times when he wondered if he truly did…  _

_ Yes, he did tell him to stop, but why would Michael allow it still? The marks are placed upon him as usual, his lips would be red and plumped at some point, and his whole body would ache come tomorrow. Whenever his father is to give that certain smile, there are eager butterflies filling his stomach instead of the expected nausea that threatened to make him ill. _

_ Did he… _

“...I think it’s time we leave.” Michael didn’t need to be told twice. He didn’t want to come to this damn park in the first place, but their father insisted that they’ should spend some time outdoors instead of lazing around at the house. 

The children groaned and whined in protest, as expected, but while the little boy offered no resistance, Elizabeth merely huffed in indignation. “But daddy! We just got here! Can we play for another hour? Please??” Her father merely chuckled as he went over to pick her up into his arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Now, now, Lizzie, let’s not be a little brat here. The sun’s about to go down soon! If you behave, I’ll get you your favorite ice cream when I come home tomorrow~!” The young girl gasped excitedly at that. “You will?! Oh, thank you, daddy! Thank you, thank you!” 

Michael gritted his teeth upon hearing the exchange, but said nothing as he simply helped pack up their belongings. Thankfully, the pair gave him little attention and his dear baby brother is too afraid to even offer his help. The car ride home is as silent as it could be with the children talking amongst themselves and William humming to whatever song came up on the radio. 

That tugging within Michael’s stomach grew even tighter; he wondered if his father even cared for his ailment. If he truly is concerned for him or he’s simply ignoring him because he couldn’t  _ possibly _ bother with a bully for a son. 

That thought alone seemed to do it. It took everything in Michael to keep himself from looking ill, even swallowing back the vomit that’s now rising at frightening levels. He kept his eyes on the road, watching the scenery go by and ignoring the brief flashes of the reflection in which another pair of blue eyes are to stare directly at him sometimes. 

When they arrive home, Michael helps in bringing their stuff inside but the moment he places their belongings down, he’s already racing towards the nearest bathroom. He could hear one of the children calling out to him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Closing and locking the door, Michael barely had time to lift the toilet seat up before he’s vomiting in it, remnants of his lunch and even breakfast filling the bowl. The scent from that is  **_atrocious_ ** , and it only sickened him further by throwing up more until there is nothing but dry heaving and the slightest burning from some stomach acids that followed after nothing is left to expel.

Tears formed at his eyes from both that and the sore ache that drills deep into his stomach. His hand rests upon his abdomen as he spat out more of this disgusting mess before he’s to flush the toilet. 

Breathing heavily, Michael dragged himself over to the mirror, watching his reflection tremble with him. The rancid taste prompted him to wash his mouth out. The entire ordeal lasted only minutes but to the teen, it’s like hours have passed within a blink of an eye.

Raising his head up, MIchael watched himself for a moment, almost as though he’s daring for his reflection to move without his will. He can’t help but feel repulsed by the sight of it. The wounds and newly turned scars are hidden away but by God could he feel them itch. He wanted to rip the bandages off. Unravel them messily to show the harm that came from…

No, no, it hadn’t been from  **_him_ ** . Not directly. 

He wouldn’t want to “ _ damage that pretty face _ ” as he’s said on numerous occasions. Michael didn’t want to blame him for this. No, he’s doing this on his own volition. It’s yet another reason why he doesn’t protest much to his father’s acts towards him. Michael is taking part of the atrocities committed unto himself. As a means of punishment or to get rid of the touches, he isn’t certain.

All he wanted was for the damn itching to stop. Why do they when he’s enveloped in his father’s arms? Why stop when William is assuring him that he loves him? It’s the only relief Michael could obtain and it made him so ill that he wondered if he’s going to vomit once more. 

The nausea finally subsided when he heard his family settling down, Elizabeth chatting with their father as usual, and he can already picture their brother simply tagging along.

However, the loathing isn’t directed at him; it’s more towards the young girl that is  **_loudly_ ** wondering what flavor she would want.  _ Absolutely spoiled _ … 

It brought back that twisting feeling in him but instead of having to be of nausea, it’s out of pure  **spite** . Elizabeth had been more than a nuisance lately; the attention and doting from their father made her overconfident. If anything, she’s taken up more from him than she did with her late mother and that, truthfully, worried the teen. 

He didn’t want the sweet young girl to become a distortion of herself. To become something like... **_him_ ** . Alas, how she managed to pierce his mind and take apart bits of it until there is nothing left but a haunted wasteland. She needed to acknowledge the fact that their dear father isn’t who he parade himself to be. Michael wanted to shake her to bring some sense into her.

Perhaps, he mused as he went to unlock the door to join his family, he could give her some of his pain. See how she fares to the scratches and marks that littered along his arms. 

_ He always believed he had a disease. He thought that if he presented these to someone who actually saw through the lies and deceit, he’d be whisked away to get the help he so desperately needed. However...Michael didn’t act upon it even with the idea that he’s hurting so much.  _

_ It sounded wrong. It sounded disgusting.  _

_ It sounded...ungrateful for him to even think. _

**X -- X -- X**

Nighttime used to be Michael’s favorite time of the day. In spite of his outgoing ways and his need to be outspoken with friends, he favored the time when everyone is to be huddled away within the comforts of their homes. The time when the very world is hushed so he’s to hear the crickets chirping and witness the night sky without much of a disruption. He longed for a telescope to see the stars and other celestial bodies that fascinated him even as a child. 

Now, there is nothing filling him but dread. Not only from the near constant visits from his father that are normally at the dead of night, but also from the fact that Michael is now standing at the door of his sister’s room. It’s decorated with drawings of an innocent little girl who clearly held quite the imagination. Michael could have smiled right then and there; it reminded him of himself from long ago. 

It’s a  **_generous_ ** distraction from what is festering deeply within his mind.

The door is slowly opened, quiet save for the slightest creak as he peeks in. It has been a while since he’s willingly entered her room; it’s as colorful and adorable as he remembered, though he counted more plush dolls on her shelves and her last comforter is replaced with something pink, adorned by cartoon princesses and sparkles. Michael noticed that when he found himself now standing over her by her bed, seeing her blond hair loose behind her as she slept peacefully.

Blissfully unaware of the shadow that entered her room. Unaware of the simmering irritation and anger that filled it. 

He wondered how many nights she woke up in a cold sweat from yet another nightmare that threatened her grasp on reality. How many nights were spent in fear of what would come slithering out of that door and growing close until she felt hot breath hitting her ear…

Those memories made Michael shudder. He never liked the  **_sweet anticipation that would_ ** follow after the fear. The desire that bubbled from the depths of his belly that would then blend with the pain and repulsion when the warm touches would touch at whatever bare flesh those fingers could find themselves on. 

There was no way of determining what was right, what was wrong. What could possibly be known as pleasure to him yet be considered absolute agony to another?

Michael let out a quiet gasp when he felt heat traveling south. He felt it pool between his legs until he’s certain that he’s stiffened to half mast in his sweatpants. His blue eyes traveled down to where he could see Elizabeth’s exposed arm atop her blanket; his teeth caught at his bottom lip as he stepped closer. Her warmth made him shudder as Michael slid right next to her, gently spooning her as to not wake her up -- if she had, Michael wouldn’t be able to explain himself to whoever had listened to her pleas and sobs. 

She could paint him as a monster, a disgusting and utterly vile creature that has betrayed her love and trust because…

Because of what, exactly?

_ He’s wanting to get rid of it. He wanted his touches off of  _ **_him_ ** _. He wanted to make his demanding and ever so spoiled sister to see the truth. He wanted someone to feel what he’s experiencing for months now.  _

_ No one would listen. No one would spare him a glance… _

_ No one would  _ **_want_ ** _ him.  _ **_He_ ** _ wouldn’t want him. _

Michael swallowed thickly as he placed his hand upon her arm, fingers slightly curling around the thin limb. She didn’t move an inch; her breathing is consistent with her being in a deep sleep. He pressed up to her, hissing ever so quietly when he felt his hardness against her. The teen closed his eyes as he started to rock his hips into her, taking in a breath when he believed he felt her move. Elizabeth made a soft noise, her lashes fluttering as though she’s whisked away into dreamland.

Anything to keep her from waking up. She is now in a better place than having to witness what is currently happening. 

He pressed his lips against Elizabeth’s hair, his rocking becoming a steady pace that grew firmer as Michael became fully erect. He didn’t want to  **touch** her like his father would with him. He didn’t wish to become something even lower than him  **_(_ ** _ but what do you think  _ **_you’re_ ** _ doing, a little voice would sneer at him at the back of his head _ **_)_ ** ; Michael isn’t wanting to physically hurt her, but…

A low moan went past his lips as he wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer as he rocked his hardness into her rear end. 

Oh, how the desire to truly punish her rose but Michael struggled to keep it down. 

His mind  **screamed** and urged him to move away, to realize what he is doing is just unfathomable to even think of but to his repulsion, he could feel one of his hands delve under the blanket. 

Deft fingers would play with the waistband of her cute pajama pants, almost being a tease where he could imagine a moan from her or a curious noise like any innocent child when dealing with such a foreign experience. Michael took in a breath as he pushed his hand down and started to play with the area between her legs. He could feel her legs shifting like she could feel something at her skin but she still hasn’t woken up. 

With the relief rushing through him came the brazen action of his fingers playing with her clothed area that’s protected by her underwear. He decided not to go that far. As much as he wanted to punish her for how she’s been misbehaving, Michael doesn’t want their father to be aware of this and approach him with the inevitable questions that would make him squirm on the spot. 

_ He would enjoy that, wouldn’t he… _

As his hips quickened, Michael’s fingers pressed down firmer on her, now going in a circular motion that now had Elizabeth shudder and groan. “Nngh… Aaah.” Perhaps what she’s feeling is, by her, an effect of whatever dream she’s having, so Michael continued on as quickly as he could. The heat between his own legs are starting to ache dully since he isn’t gaining any real friction or attention to the erection that’s poking at her. Michael groans quietly as he quickens his hand, feeling his younger sister shuffling on the bed. 

Soft, breathy noises are heard from Elizabeth’s throat and fuck, if Michael isn’t hard right now… 

For a moment, he could feel something wet staining at her underwear and he briefly wondered if she relieved herself. Michael bucked his hips into her and when Elizabeth turned to lay on her stomach  **_(_ ** _ possibly thinking that it’s to get rid of whatever is between her legs  _ **_)_ ** , her brother rose to hover over her, careful in not dropping his entire weight on her small body, and began humping into her. He cursed under his breath as he rolled his hips with abandon, hearing the bed creak under them whenever he’s to move. 

Even if buried between them, his hand kept up its movement until he could hear the girl let out a gasp and he immediately moved his hand away. However, he had to chase after his orgasm and with a few drives of his hips, Michael let out a long, reserved moan as he felt the front of his pants becoming stained by the threads of cum shooting out. 

Out of breath, Michael moved away from his sister after she went still, now settling into a deep sleep. She dreams no longer, but thankfully, Elizabeth had not once opened her eyes even when groggy by sleep.

The realization of what had just happened dawned on the teen and with wide blue eyes watching her for the longest minute, Michael got off the bed entirely and rushed out of the room. He made sure to close the door and after making sure that no one else is out of theirs, he ran straight for the bathroom.

He debated on whether to take a hot shower or simply head on to bed but when he felt that his skin no longer felt searing or itchy to the point of feeling like there are bugs crawling on him, he whimpered in agony and melancholy as he slumped against the closed bathroom down then sliding down to sit on the floor. 

They’ve stopped. They’ve stopped…when he had to do that with his sister. His own damn sister. 

_ “That felt good, didn’t it?”  _

Michael took in a breath, trying to stop the tears from falling down his cheeks as he closed his eyes and rested his head on the door. He felt warm to the touch yet he’s trembling all over.

_ “Yes… It did. Th-Thank you, father.”  _

He barely lasted a minute before he’s rushing over to the toilet to vomit out what remains of dinner.

**X -- X -- X**

It’s noted that Michael would be quiet for the rest of the week but neither the children nor his father held much care to give much attention to it. Not that he would want them to. He felt as though just one glance from them would be a knowing one. A gaze that would burrow deep under his skin, and feast on the guilt and self-loathing that festered within him. 

He knew that he should count himself as lucky that Elizabeth held no recollection of that night. 

Nothing to suggest that she was visited by an unwelcome individual or that she knew what they’ve done to her -- the only thing she’s mentioned is the possibility that she had simply relieved herself, though Elizabeth’s adamant that she is no bedwetter! William consoled her and explained to her that it’s perfectly alright if she did so; it’s normal for children her age, after all!

The conversation at the breakfast table is a normal one, but Michael can’t help but feel somewhat paranoid. He played with his food, dabbing a piece of his pancake against some syrup as his mind berated him for what he’s done.

Michael couldn’t sleep that night. Whenever he got too comfortable, the heat would rush down south once more, and he’d wake up in a panic. The itching stopped, but he knew that it’s only a matter of time before they flared up again. What could he possibly do when that comes around? Where could he find reprieve from that? 

_ Who will he choose… _

“...Michael, did you hear me?” 

The teen’s eyes flickered up, his cheeks flushing slightly from the embarrassment. “Ah, sorry. Didn’t hear you…” His father sighed, shaking his head as he repeated. “Be sure to do the laundry today thanks to Elizabeth’s...accident. You’ll all need your clothes to be washed for school tomorrow, so be sure to do that.” 

Michael muttered out a “Yes, father…” and would do just that since his appetite all but vanished. After placing his dish in the sink, he barely took a few steps out into the living room before he felt a hand at his shoulder. He stopped in his tracks, and his father’s chuckle rumbled at his ear. 

“Don’t make me catch you sneaking around again, Mikey… You are quite loud when you’re in the moment~.” 

Michael’s blue eyes went wide as he watched William ascend the stairs to head for his study, his knees feeling so weak that he would have crumpled to the floor if it weren’t for his grip at the wall. It was only hearing his siblings chattering that he came out of his panicked thoughts, and his feet rushed straight for the laundry room. 

He hadn’t scratched that day, or any other days when night approaches. Even during the ones where he is visited by no one, Michael never felt the need to return to his sister’s bedroom. He only curled up in bed as he heard footsteps out in the hallway, but never nearing his room.

It was only so long ago he had lived happily within these walls.

_ “I love you, Michael.” _

Where did it all go wrong…

_ “...I love you too, father.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/amysteriousjogo) / [tumblr](https://celestialvexation.tumblr.com/) / [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/amysteriousjogo)


End file.
